the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Damned Knight
Jagr, later The Damned Knight is the lord of the kingdom Sons of Forgore with his dreadful knights and the human kingdom most dangerous enemy on Enzuro. He is the younger brother to the human king Goran II Bio Jagr was borned as the second son of King Goran I and Queen Ilyin. He is also younger brother to Goran II, the heir to the throne. Jagr was raised as an warrior and was promised, by his father, that he would become the royal commander of the human arsinal. Goran I ordered the swordmaster Tengil Eastfall, son of Mathias Eastfall, to become Jagrs trainer. Since Jagr wanted nothing more then become a skilled warrior, he trained willingly with Garen day after day. The corruption Unlucky for Jagr, his father parished of old age before he was ready to become commander in 2999. His brother, now King Goran II, appointed Lian Stoutmane as new commander and this made Jagr go absolutely furious. He tried to convince his brother to appoint the title to him instead, since he has trained his whole life to one day get this title. King Goran II denied his request, he had promised Lian since childhood that he would be commander. This made Jagr take his horse Fury and ride deep into the nearest forrest. He jumped of the horse and bursted out in screams and tears. He was devistated and cheated. All his life was a waste. He grabbed his sword and was about to stab himself in the stomach. Then, out of nowhere he heard a voice calling him. He walked towards the voice and a dark portal emerged and through it came Forgore, the god of destruction. Jagr screamed with fear but calmed down shortly after when Forgore told him that he didnt had any plans to destroy him. "Kneel, mortal!" Forgore yelled. Jagr kneeled before the god. "I have followed your life ever since you were a boy, Jagr. I know that you feel angry and mad, thanks to your own brother and that fool Stoutmane. Leave the kingdom. Assamble the greatest warriors you can find and make the join your own kingdom, the Sons of Forgore. My former servent Takor Alldean has failed me and i need a new human servant to lead my own forces on Enzuro. You will have powers no other human can even dream about. Use it to destroy the kingdom and your brother". "Yes, my master" Jagr replied with tears dripping from his face. Forgore pointed his massive finger upon Jagr and a beam of light emerged. It lifted Jagr in the air and he screamed in agonising pain. After a while, he was released. He felt stronger and powerful. His eyes had transformed into fire-like flames. "Here is your personal armor and weapon, a sword named Suffer, forged by Exon Metal" Forgore sayed and layed an armor set and a massive sword before Jagr. "Go now, get the Book of Power or suffer my wrath!" Forgore yelled before he vanished. Jagr equiped his new armor and reached for his new sword Suffer. Once grabbed, his body felt like it was burning in the hotest flames and in his head he could hear Forgore once again speaking to him. "Go. Dont disapoint me". The pain stopped and his armor was now infused with his body. Jagr begun to travel to the ancient town of Zakira. The Book of Power reclaimed Jagr had heard the tales of Takor Alldean before. He led the cult Dragonhearth to control the humans into Forgore´s minions. Jagr´s grandfather, Cecius Hjalte, was the leader of the order The Legioners and it was him that led the human troops who reclaimed the town Nidgaleh and casted out the cultists. Jagr knew that Takor was a weak and cowardly fool that didnt do anything to stop The Legioners. After 2 days of traveling, Jagr reached the ancient city of Zakira and it is there the Temple of Forgore is located. Only a creature that has been gifted the mark of Forgore could enter the temple. Jagr went inside and on a dark pedistal he found a book, the Book of Power. He was about to reach for the book when suddently a ghostly figure manifasted itself in front of Jagr. "You seek a great power, young warrior? I did it myself many years ago. Look what happened to me!" the spirit spoke. "I must do this, my new master is counting on me" Jagr answered. "Forgore is a god of lies. Even if you manage to survive the Book of Power´s agony, you will still be smited by Forgore himself when the hard work is done." the spirit yelled. "Wait... You are Takor Alldean?" Jagr answered. The spirit nod. "You are a fool Takor. You are weak. I am strong. I HAVE POWER" Jagr yelled and grabbed the cursed book. Doing so, he felt an even more agonising pain then before and it felt like his armor melted togheter with his flesh, forever bound to his soul to the end of times. Once the ritual was over, Jagr was not himself anymore. He had lost his will of freedom. His soul was now under Forgore´s control and this made him go under the name Jagr, The Damned Knight. After this, he rode out to find new recruits for his new kingdom Sons of Forgore. The Raid of Nidgaleh After assembling an army of followers, Jagr took them to Rinedale, the region of Nidgaleh. A snowy winterday, the town of Nidgaleh was assaulted and they slaughtered every man, women and child they came across. No Nidgaleh soldier stood a chance of defeating Jagr, not even his mentor Tengil Eastfall which was killed by Jagr in matter of seconds when confronting hum. He would soon see another familar man with shiny golden armor and long brown hair. It was Lian Stoutman who stood in the crowd of people. "STOUTMANE!", the knight shouted. Lian turned his head and there was the black armored knight with flames sparking out of it which walked towards him. "All my life i have trained to become the title you took from me. I was supposed to be what you have becomed! Now i want to take something from you, your life!" the knight shouted and in a charging move they clashed swords and fought. The armor of The Damned Knight was not the easiest to pierce but Lian knew that if he just let the time pass, the armies would aid his soon enough. After a intense fight, Jagr started to gaze upon the streets. His army was almost completly parished. "Dont think you have won, Stoutmane. I will have my revenge on both you and your friend, my brother!" the knight shouted and in a brief flash, he vanished into thin air. Jagr teleported to his palace in Zakira to regain strenght and prepare for a second raid to once and for all reduce the Human Kingdom to burning ashes.